


fall prey to rot

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpses, Creepy, Dead People, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Rats, dream is fucked, the egg has Awakened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: You walked inside, crinkling your nose at the smell. It was something pungent, although you couldn't quite identify it.The foyer had a broken chandelier in the middle of it, and you made sure to pocket the crystals (slightly dusty, but still real) from it. Continuing forward, you came across a piano. When you took a step towards it, bugs and rats scurried out from under the hood. You shivered at the sight.ORwhat if dream was the one to awaken the egg?
Kudos: 8





	fall prey to rot

**Author's Note:**

> pov is second person although it is dream, just for context

You peer at the entrance of what used to be a grand mansion, but was no more than torn down wood. Nonetheless, you are planning to build a SMP here and you cannot have this in the way; so it is best to raid it of it's previous riches. Save anything valuable to be sold off.

The doors, once big and towering, were now laying on the ground with dust covered them.

You walked inside, crinkling your nose at the smell. It was something pungent, although you couldn't quite identify it. 

The foyer had a broken chandelier in the middle of it, and you made sure to pocket the crystals (slightly dusty, but still real) from it. Continuing forward, you came across a piano. When you took a step towards it, bugs and rats scurried out from under the hood. You shivered at the sight.

You pressed a key, and winced at the terrible sound that came from it not be being played in a while. Not much to do about that.

Finally, you entered a large room, presumably the ballroom. There was a strong smell of alcohol from behind the bar, and you made a note to yourself to come back for the wine stored in the barrels. Other than that, there was nothing else left in the place, so you left to go down the entryway you had seen earlier.

There was something on top of the barrels by the hallway, so curiously you started towards it. When you got close enough to identify it, something sick churned in your gut and the curiosity crumbled away.

A body was laying face down on the barrels, decomposed so clearly no one cared enough to properly burry the body. A blue dress hung to their form, and you assumed that the skeleton was once a woman.

The bones were dusty, so clearly this had happened a long time ago. You wanted to cry, but you continued onto the room left to you.

In the wall there was a hole, big enough for you to fit in so despite everything you went through it. Vines, dark crimson red stretched throughout the room, seemingly covering it whole. You walked towards the end of the room, where something was waiting for you.

 _It_ was waiting for you.

You stared upon the large egg that seemed to tower over you, only making the panic in your chest grow. You had to get out of here, you _had_ to. You took a step backwards, but that's when the egg lit up and started fucking _pulsing_. An actual heart beat filled the room, pounding in your eyes and surrounding.

**I have awakened, oh Smiled One**


End file.
